Sleepless in Staybrook
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Worn out already from her day, Sasha wants to keep working. But Whampire teaches her everyone needs a little time to relax.


It's been a long, exhausting day and Sasha Jocklin was happy to be home, but she had to do a lot of homework. Not only that, she had some chores to do and cook dinner.

Sasha trudged into the mansion and dropped her things. "So tired..." she groaned.

"Tired, are you?" a Transylvania voice said, making Sasha jump and turn around to see Whampire. And Sasha could tell he was up to some amorous mischief. "What's wrong, Sasha? Aren't you happy to see me?" He brushed his hand against Sasha's cheek. "Oh, you're eyes look so droopy."

"No, it's nothing, sweetie." Sasha replied. "I still have a lot of work to do." She let out a little yawn.

Whampire arched a brow. "Hmm, I think you need some rest." His eyes started to swirl.

Sasha gasped and quickly covered her eyes. "No! No! That won't be necessary!" she insisted.

"What? Still scared of my hypnosis?" Whampire chuckled, he reached out to put Sasha's arms down, but Sasha backed away.

"No! I just don't want you putting me to sleep when I have stuff to do." Sasha walked away to her room and began working on her homework. Through the homework, Sasha got more tired by the minute.

When she was finally done, she let out a great big yawn. "So sleepy..."

"Did you say sleepy, Sasha?"

Sasha gasped. She turned around and saw Whampire's swirling eyes. Sasha's eyes got heavy. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Sasha, my precious, you need your beauty sleep." Whampire cooed.

"No! No sleeping!" Sasha said, she tried to walk away. "I still have to finish chores-"

The determined Vladat grabbed Sasha's shoulders. "Trying to escape me?" he hissed. Sasha gulped, making Whampire grin. "You want to stay awake?" He lightly licked the back of their neck, then kissed her neck a few times.

Sasha let out a cute giggle. "Stop that!"

Whampire chuckled as he began tickling her sides, Sasha squeaked and giggled, squirming around in her attempt to get away. Whampire's plan was working as he tickled Sasha towards her bed.

The giggling girl lost her balance and fell on the bed. Whampire pounced and pinned Sasha perfectly positioned, he wiggled his claws. "I want to tickle your tummy!"

He lightly scratched the skin of her stomach, making Sasha laugh out loud. Whampire gave her tickle spot a few more tickles before he stopped.

He watched in amusement as Sasha closed her eyes and took some breaths.

"Ah, lying on such a nice, cozy bed." Whampire purred as he pressed his body against Sasha's, inches from her face. "Doesn't it make you feel sleepy?"

Whampire swirled his eyes again.

Sasha groaned, caught up in those darn swirls again.

"You're looking a little sleepy, Sasha." Whampire said quietly. "Veeery sleeeepy..."

"Ooooh, mmmm." Her eyes started to look heavy again, her head started to fall forward.

But she snapped her head up. "No! Gotta...stay...awake..." But she could barely keep her eyes open. Her mind was such in a daze that she couldn't defend herself from Whampire. His swirling eyes didn't stop.

"You need rest when you need it, Sasha." he said. "You're only getting sleepier and sleepier."

Sasha could only stare at the swirls of Whampire's eyes spinning faster. She tried to look around the room, but her eyes kept returning to Whampire's hypnosis. The swirls mesmerized her, her eyes drooping.

Sasha had no will to resist. Her eyes copied Whampire's spirals. She was completely hypnotized.

"Why are you resisting so much, Sasha?"

"Because I don't want to fall asleep." she said tiredly, her swirling eyes dull.

"Now, Sasha, if you're too tired, then you should rest. I'll take care of the chores."

Sasha tried to resist. "But I have to-"

"Sasha." Whampire fixed into her eyes. The swirls were too strong.

"I..." Sasha was losing.

"Remember, Sasha, relax..." he said soothingly. "Even hard working girls need to take a break and relax. Close your eyes...and sleep."

Sasha's eyes finally closed. Her peaceful, content breathing showed that she was in deep slumber.

A flustered Whampire sighed as he watched Sasha sleep. "Such a sleeping beauty." He smiled cunningly and carefully lifted up her shirt. "Maybe I can still have a little fun with her."

The Vladat bent down and licked a slimy path across Sasha's belly and a small blissful moan escaped from Sasha's mouth.

Whampire continued to lap gently at her belly, slowly flicking his tongue all over Sasha's belly. Sasha snuggled as she felt something warm and wet sliding all across her stomach. She couldn't help but moan softly at the wonderful and pleasurable feeling.

Sasha squirmed and moaned loudly as she felt a slimy something move around her belly, the pleasure was oh so stimulating. Then Whampire stuck his tongue into Sasha's belly button and swirled his tongue around in it.

A wave of intense pleasure hit Sasha and he began to moan louder and louder. "Whammy..." she mumbled in her sleep. A little giggle escaped her lips. "You naughty..." Whampire could see her cheeks were a bright pink.

The Vladat decided to stop and let Sasha sleep. Not before giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning was on a Saturday, so Sasha got to sleep in and slept in she did. "Good morning, everyone." Sasha chirped as she walked into the kitchen wearing her soft white bathrobe and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Good morning to you." Rachel said. "I thought you were going to sleep through the whole day! It's almost noon!"

Sasha stretched. "Well, I slept great! Best sleep I've had in a long time! And I had the most amazing dream last night."

Rachel grinned. "Really? What was it?"

"Well, I dreamt that I was done with my homework and then my Whammy-kins came in and he..." Her cheeks went pink again. She sighed in bliss. "Oh, it was so...amazing."

Rachel laughed. "I bet it was."

"Good morning, my children." a vampiric voice bellowed in Sasha's ear. Sasha turned and was greeted by the sweet lips of Whampire kissing hers.

"Sorry to kiss and run, my darling. But I'm late for training." Whampire said.

"Okay, sweetie. Just stay out of the sunlight! And be careful!" Sasha reminded him.

"I will!" And Whampire left as fast as he came in.

Sasha sighed as she sat in her chair. "Isn't he wonderful, Rachel?"

"He sure is, Sasha. He sure is." Rachel looked around and saw Whampire looking back. He winked before he took off.


End file.
